


Splitting Her Knuckles and Spreading Her Legs

by alonelyfangirl



Series: the lesbian agenda [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Chaotic Good, Crime Fighting, F/F, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Gay, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE LESBIANS DEFENDING EACH OTHER WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT AA, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Karate, Kissing, Oneshot, Rescue, Taco Bell, Useless Lesbians, adora ponytail world domination, adora runs a dojo!!, adora to the rescue, adoras gonna save catra from the dudes, anyway, catra goes from confident gay to panicked in the span of 0.2 seconds, catra thinks adora standing up for justice is hot, dojo au???, dont we all think thats hot tho, everyones dumb including me, glimmer wants adora to get a gf, glimmers literally only in this fic at the beginning, im back back back again, not about that dick life, shes like a triple black belt is that a thing, tags are a mess, thats a tag?????????, the dumbassery is chaotic and chronic, theres a fight scene but the only fight move i know is sweep the leg, this time with the lesbian agenda, why is she here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfangirl/pseuds/alonelyfangirl
Summary: Adora's alone in the dojo late at night, like usual, when a frightened (and very pretty) girl stumbles into the lobby.She's being followed, and it's Adora's time to be her triple black belt karate saviour lady.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: the lesbian agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196150
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Splitting Her Knuckles and Spreading Her Legs

**Author's Note:**

> i am the absolute WORST and i know that i am 
> 
> sword ladies?? how about karate chop ladies??? 
> 
> anyway enjoy the gay i need to sleep

Adora liked staying in the dojo after classes. Sure, teaching classes full of stumbling Bruce Lee wannabes was exhausting, but there was nothing more stress-relieving than training. Lots and lots of training. 

When Adora first started up the dojo, barely anyone had come. Something about her being a girl, something about her running a business all on her own, no support, no family background, no nothing. Until, that is, a young, beautifully hopeful girl had fallen onto Adora’s doorstep, with a simple wish - to be taught how to fight. 

That girl was now Adora’s best friend, Glimmer, and with Glimmer, a whole wave of optimistic, brave young girls had stepped forward. 

Two years in, and the dojo was thriving, and Adora knew she had never been happier in her entire life. There wasn’t anything Adora thought that she wanted - apart from one thing. 

“Adora, why do you never pick up the phone?” 

It’s Glimmer, calling Adora once again. Adora knows it’s only to check up on her, and that Glimmer means well, but she’d much rather get back to punching thin air. 

“Sorry,” Adora huffs. “I’m training.”

“Honestly, we really need to get you a girlfriend. I can’t just look after you all the time!” 

And there it was. The girlfriend quip. 

Adora hates being dramatic more than anything, but there’s something about the girlfriend comment that always seems to ruffle her feathers. It’s not that she doesn’t want a girlfriend, it’s definitely not that at all. And it’s not that Adora thinks she won’t find anyone, after all, she definitely doesn’t endorse the whole ‘your other half, your soulmate’ idea. It’s just that Adora’s kind of used to being alone. She  _ likes _ being alone. There’s a strange sort of solidarity in solitude, a constant reminder that Adora will always have herself to fall back on. That’s comforting to know. 

But Adora’s friends have been on her back (especially recently) about opening up her love life. And even though Adora knows she’s secure in what she wants, she knows what she’s looking for, her friends still treat her like she’s some sort of innocent love baby, or something. As if she doesn’t know her own preferences. 

Adora drops her phone carelessly into her bag, before tightening the black belt around her waist. 

Back to training. 

Adora’s just about to continue moving through her next set, when the bell at the front door jangles, signifying that someone’s come in. It’s practically midnight, way past open hours, so Adora jogs over to the lobby to inform the intruder that they are closed for the night, that they had better leave- 

There’s a girl. 

She’s panting, her shoulders heaving with exertion, pupils blown wide in fear. Her head swivels around rapidly from left to right, her short, cropped fringe whipping back and forth. Her dark, golden skin gleams with beads of sweat. 

“We’re not open-” Adora starts, before she’s caught off by the girl, who turns to stare Adora right in the eye.

And Adora notices, for a split second, before the girl starts talking, that her eyes are two different colours. 

“I’m so sorry, I know, it’s just that there’s someone following me and I ran in here because the lights were on and-” 

Adora understands. “Say no more. We have a telephone behind the front desk if you’d like to call your friends and family.” 

The girl’s shoulders sag in relief as she gives Adora a small, shy, grateful smile. “Thank you.” 

The girl heads behind the front desk, her short stature almost entirely covered by it, to Adora’s soft amusement. The girl has almost feline eyes and thin, pink lips, framed by a messy, shorn pixie cut (that the girl probably did herself). There’s a flannel tied around her tiny waist, and she’s wearing a tight, cropped black top and ripped black shorts. Adora notices, with a grin, that her nails are filed into sharp points, and painted a death metal black. 

But just as the girl raises the phone to her ear, the doorbell jangles again, revealing a tall, extremely broad man who stinks of alcohol. It’s almost like a scene in a movie, the villain standing in the doorway as lightning crashes behind them. Except this time, there’s no lightning, only the dark night and the barely audible gasp the girl behind the front desk lets out that tells Adora everything she needs to know. 

Quick as a whip, Adora moves. With an opponent like this, Adora knows that her own brute force is practically useless. However, she also knows that she’s smaller, faster. She’s trained in Karate, Taekwondo, you name it. And, she’s not intoxicated. She lands a flying kick right in the middle of the man’s face, snatching her legs away before the dirty hams of his palms can touch them. The man stumbles, body weight careening backwards under the force of Adora’s kick, and Adora takes advantage of his loss of balance to sweep his leg with hers, sending him crashing into the floor. 

The man groans as his head hits the floor with a loud, sickening thud, slurring out, “Where is that whore, let me get to her-” 

Adora smashes his face in with her fist before he can finish, the blood roaring behind her ears. The man snarls in pain, his misshapen nose practically spraying blood before throwing Adora off him (with more force than she expected). Adora hits the floor on her side and dull, burning pain flares up in her ribs, but she slides herself up again with ease, blocking and dodging each one of his quick, sloppy punches. They’re both standing, and Adora weighs her options carefully. 

She could flying choke hold him with her legs, or maybe she could… 

Eh, fuck it. 

Adora grabs the man’s wrist just as he throws his next punch, twisting sharply and using the momentum to send the man tripping over his feet backwards, before slamming the palm heel of her hand up into the man’s chin, successfully knocking him out cold. 

Adora brushes her fringe away from her face, before tightening her ponytail. It’s only then that she notices the girl, hiding behind the front desk, eyes wide with… admiration. 

“Wow,” The girl breathes out, the phone receiver still in her hand. 

A flash of pride, validation, and sudden shyness runs through Adora as she straightens her  _ gi _ . It’s then that she’s reminded of when she was thrown to the side during the fight, as dull pain rockets up her side, and she winces. 

“Oh crap, you got hurt. Hey, there’s a medical bag here, would you let me take a look? My sister’s a paramedic, I could-”

“Uh, I’m okay. Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?”

The girl inhales sharply. “No, I’m okay, I managed to run away, but he followed me.” 

“Oh.” 

The two women stand in awkward, tense silence, filled with Adora’s terse, laboured breathing. It’s been a long day. 

“Hey, uh, I forgot to say thank you. So, thank you.” The girl breaks the silence, offering Adora the same subtle grateful smile from earlier, that Adora just happens to find as one of the most adorable things to ever grace her vision. 

Adora snaps out of it. “Of course. It’s nothing at all. Do you want to call your family?” 

“Uh, I-” 

“Your sister’s a paramedic, right?” 

“She was. Was a paramedic. She’s… not around, anymore.” 

The girl’s lips flatten into a tight, suppressed line. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

There’s a few beats of silence, before the girl continues, in a small voice. “I don’t really have parents I can call, either.” 

Sympathy shoots through Adora’s heart. “Do you have a place to stay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do, it’s just that it’s late and I don’t want to trouble any of my friends by calling them and-” 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m going to call the police to pick up this creep on the floor, and I was thinking of ordering some takeout. You could join me, if you like.” Adora says, unable to keep the grin off her face. “I’m Adora, by the way.”

The smile returns to the girl’s face, slowly, like the sun rising in the morning. “I’m Catra. That sounds cool.” 

“Well, Catra, do you like Taco Bell?” 

* * *

When the police and the paramedics arrive, Adora and Catra are giggling, Catra holding an ice pack to Adora’s side as they grin at each other. 

“Hi, sorry to bother you, ladies, but is there something you need?” The police officer asks, seemingly bored (and slightly annoyed, as if they had called him for nothing).

Adora stops laughing, and snaps into what her friends like to call  _ Business Mode _ \- where she means business, obviously. 

“Yes. This man here tried to attack this young woman, while heavily intoxicated. When my friend here escaped, he followed her against her will until she ran in here to seek refuge. He even entered the building and attacked me, and so out of self-defence for me and this young woman here, I knocked him out. He needs medical attention. We’d also like to put out an arrest warrant.” 

The police officer, attention successfully captured, jots down everything that Adora says into a blue leather-clad notebook, before motioning over to his colleagues to help snap up the man lying on the floor in handcuffs, hauling him away to the ambulance to be sent to the hospital. 

It’s just then that Adora notices that Catra has slipped her hand in hers (she probably did it sometime during Adora’s big speech about what happened to the police officer), and is clinging on to Adora’s bruised fingers tightly. There’s a comfortable, warm feeling welling up inside Adora, the kind that is never temporary, but feels as natural as ripples in a pond. 

Adora doesn’t want Catra to let go. 

* * *

They stay in the dojo way past midnight, snacking on cheap mexican food and bubble tea, giggling the night away. Catra’s laugh is raspy, like each sound tickles the back of her throat as it comes out, and she looks at Adora with an almost taunting look in her heterochromatic eyes. 

“You looked really great delivering that big sermon to the police officers, you know,” Catra remarks, tossing a nacho chip piled with cheese and guacamole into her mouth. 

“Did I?” Adora chuckles. “My friends call it Business Mode, where I get all serious and crime-fighter-y.” 

“It’s hot.” Catra replies, matter-of-factly. She meets Adora’s curious, flustered gaze head on. “I’m serious. You should do it more, I like it when a woman takes charge like that.” 

“You do, huh?” Adora asks, unsure of where this confidence came from. But she’d do anything to see that small, cute, genuine smile on Catra’s lips again. “I was not aware you felt that way.”

“Mm, and when you talk all formal and use those big ass fancy words it’s hot too.” 

Adora licks away guacamole from the corner of her lips, and lets herself feel. Catra scoots just a bit closer across the floor of the training room, leaning in so that there’s only a teensy bit of space between the tips of their noses. 

“Do you want to?” 

Adora, not having the breath to permit a verbal response, just nods, and closes her eyes. 

When Catra closes her mouth over Adora’s, it’s almost unsure. There’s a soft, light, hesitant pressure, and their noses brush, but Catra’s lips are warm and chapped and taste like cheese and avocados, and Adora feels herself pushing back, ever so gently, as a fuzzy, warm feeling envelops her entire body and sends each of her nerve endings humming softly, quietly.

When Catra pulls apart, big eyes wide with unexpressed emotion, Adora can’t help the smile that stretches across her lips. 

“You know, I thought that was gonna be really different than how it actually was.” 

Catra frowns. “'Like how? What, am I a shitty kisser? Damn, okay then.” 

Adora flushes sharply. “No! You’re an absolutely amazing kisser, trust me! It’s just that, for all your big confidence and ‘Do you want to’ earlier, I don’t know, you didn’t really do anything.” 

The tips of Catra’s ears are a telling, bright, beautiful red. “What, you thought just because I was big confident gay earlier means that I’ll invade your mouth with my tongue or something?”   
  
“No, that’s not what I was saying at all, I-”

“Well what were you saying then?” Catra’s confused, and pissed, and Adora finds it really annoyingly endearing. 

Adora reaches out a hand to tuck a lock of Catra’s short brown hair behind her ear with a fond smile, delighting in the way all of Catra’s fury evaporated in an instant, leaving her only confused, wide-eyed innocent expression on her face. 

“I loved our kiss, Catra. I would love to do it again, but I think I’ll also enjoy you invading my mouth with your tongue too.” 

The hope that flickers in Catra’s eyes is so wonderful that Adora has to forcefully restrain herself from placing kisses all over Catra’s face right here, right now. 

“Really?” Catra’s small, genuine smile is back, and Adora’s breath is catching in her throat. 

“Really.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im leaving the kiss in even if it doesn't make sense with plot bc girls kissing superior i don't make the goddamn rules 
> 
> thank you for reading/bookmarking/leaving kudos I'm gay and weak <33


End file.
